ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Read it or weep it
The template says it all, sort of. Plot A complex,strange code lands itself into Anna's Ipod. Can Seagrade's technological half be useful to crack the code and discover what it is? Also, Uncle Stallion is teaching Trucky to do tricks such as;Sit,fetch,and stand. This all is happening at Colorado. Story The Episode goes forwards to Colorado, where Anna is listening to her music. Stallion: Trucky, SIT! *Holds a dog treat* Trucky: *Sits down**Purs**Thought: Now gimmie that treat!**Tail flickers* Stallion: Roll over! *Holds up the dog treat higher* Trucky: *Rolls over* Merruuwwww! Cassie comes by with a book Cassie: You've been on this for an hour, *Looks at the alien cat* Are you going to give Trucky the treat? Stallion: *Laughs* no, why would I feed some gluten to a alien cat that I may not know if it is allergic? *Anna takes off her ear plugs* Anna: OW! *Eyes winch* *Drops her Ipod on the floor*There's a code in my Ipod! THEMESONG! and Co: *Look at the IPOD in the middle of the table* Cassie: Can I use Seagrade, Uncle? *Head is turned towards her Uncle Stallion* Stallion: Go right ahead-- *Trucky paws at his leg* No Trucky! Anna: Please don't break my Ipod! Cassie: It's Ocean Alien time! *Slams her watch* Corefreeze: SSeaagraa--AH man! *Pouts* I can't become this Cyro alien almost all the time! *Facepalms herself* Anna: *Laughs* Corefreeze presses the Omnidewtrix Seagrade: Right alien! *Has shrunk in size* Now...Jullmmaaboo! *Jumps into the Ipod* End Scene Scene fade in Seagrade lands into the world of coding, the Cyber-world. Codes fly by the giant-horse-sea animal with dark black scales seen similar to be that of a dragon. Seagrde makes her front side to have long horse-like legs. The alien swings it's head. Seagrade: Hmmm...Uh...*See's a music song* ANNA! WHY IS THERE A SONG THAT HASN'T BEEN MADE YET IN YOUR IPOD? voice: Wait what? Seagrade: It's 2007, Tick Tock was made in 2009! voice: Um...I am sure I don't know what that is. ....Scene flip...... Stallion: Trucky, speak! *Holds up a hot dog* Trucky:: Fouwwooeew! Stallion: *Determined as ever* Sppeaaaak! Trucky: FOOODWEOR! *Jumps up**Grabs the hotdog**Falls down and eats it**Licks its lips* .....Scene return..... Seagrade goes through the complex coding seeing different symbols and text all over the place. Her light blue circlure sphere shape glows slightly, the coding here is revealed to be alien of the sorts. Cassie's eyesight does not recognize this text. Seagrade wonders through the endless space for ten minutes. Seagrade: Uh...I can't read this. voice: *Chewing on chips* Read what? Seagrade's tail glows green. She swings it into the stream of data that creates a cloud of smoke. Seagrade: Data-tailswipe! *Grins* Sweeet Beams! *see's the coding is unharmed* Hmm...*She goes to this wall structure swarming with information* Hmm...I wonder what this can do *Reaches hoof out to the data wall**Bumps a few codes around* Oooh cool! Seagrade scans the data wall. Seagrade: Can't understand this...*See's the symbol of her Omnidewtrix in the middle of the coding**The Image of Earth comes up**ANother image of Santanio appears* This must mean one thing...If it can show images...this must be a complex coding!...That I cannot figure out. Beep beep beeep Seagrade: *Sees her trix is glowing red*Oh frag! *Panics* Gotta get out of here! Scene end. ___________________________________________________ ' ' Outside, in the big sami Trailer... Seagrade gets out of the Ipod and into the trailer. In a red flash, Seagrade is replaced by Cassie. Anna is tapping her fingers antiicpating what Cssie may have discovered. The Trailer just has a few furniture inside since it used to be a furniture-remover trailer to somewhere; There's a big and wide table at the middle, lights attached totthe sides of the wall, a cabinet having a camera on top, and a few rugs. There's a few suitcases seen on some other furniture including a cat bed. Anna: So what did you find out? Cassie: Welll...I can't exactly read Alien language anymore, and it's not just a high pitched coding it's...just really complex. *Shrugs* Really do not know. Anna: *Eyes get big* Complex? *Gets scared looking at her Ipod**Pushes it away* ...Wait. what do you mean by "Can't exactly read Alien Lanugage"? Cassie: You just answered yourself, Anna. ......Scene switch.......... Santanio stood in front of a large monitor screen; the room he is in has hanging wires and pipes sticking out from the cieling, there's gigantic test tubes holding unspecified animals inside developing, The floor is a dark gray followed by deep cracks, Santanio's unusual eyes and glowing jetpack lights the dark room slightly, and a exit from afar is seen. Tailiz: ...Do not tell me you LOST the sequence! Santanio; Uh...about that... *Scratches his head**Squacks* I did. Tailiz: Santanio, I can easily call the Feeteration and tell them you are alive! *A minion is seen fixing a large crater like mark on his arm**Tailiz slams his arm on the chair startling the minion* Don't think you can dodge our little 'agreement'. Santanio: *Is ashmed about their litttle agreement* Tailiz: NOW , retrieve the code! *His fire-side burns slightly melting one part of his chair* Santanio, I needed that! Don't lose it again. *Turns his head to the one who is doing the transmission* End Transmission. The screen turns to darkness. Santanio: Even a bad guy has some perks. *Sighs**Puts hand over his beak as he shakes his head* End Scene ___________________________________- ....Colorado.. ....Wal-mart.... Cassie puts the Ipod on a counter. The camera lifts upwards to show a man with a confused expression on his face. He scratches his hair, looking at the two girls including Cassie who hid her arm behind her back. They looked so innocent looking. Cassie: We need this thing checked out. Receptionist:....What good can I get pictures out of an Ipod? *Tilts head* Anna: *Looks in all directions* It has a code...a sophisticated...alien...beyond time and space...from somewhere! Receptionist: *Laughs* Go play with your Ipod, kiddies. Anna:... Cassie:: Oh dear lord,*Rubs her cheeks* I'm warning you, don't say that. Receptionist: I dare to say Kidd-- Anna: Spelinadia! *Strikess Receptionist with a powerful blow to the head by a orange power strike* Receptionist: OW! *Staggers back* Cassie: Now please, we don't want trouble...*Eyes Anna* we just want help. We need it scanned to know what exactly this plausible dangerous code can be, like a codenamed Houdini from outerspace or the ridiclois movies jumping the Shark-- Anna: Lik the X-Files! *Claps her hands* William is soo cute as a baby! *Grins* I like Mulder and Scully, I love that show! *Cassie looks at Anna, apparently surprised by her reference to something that hasn't been aired yet* episode hasn't been made yet. [Anna: Jump the shark? Receptionist: *Is looking at the two* Fine! *Takes the Ipod**Puts it into the machine deciding he doesn't want to hear these two bicker over something senseless* Cassie:...Have you time traveled? Anna: Nope,buutt I do have a family member who's a Psychic, OH! Maybe I have The Psychic ability like my Aunt Sally....*Pauses* She's the most terrrible and untoleratable Aunt you would ever meet.*Crings* I never spend my summers with her, never, ever. ''' Cassie: *Eyebrows shoot up* ''......Scene switch ...'' Uncle Stallion is chatting with a hot lady, while Trucky is in the truck seat watching him flirt. Uncle Stallion seems rest-assured the girls are responsible enough they can take care of themsevles without his guidance. His wounds from Cassiewolf! are gone suggesting he's fully recovered from the fight, though, he still has the rather big Sami-Truck. Stallion: Sooo I got this...Mummy cat in my Sami-Truck. Abbyigal: Uh huh *Think's he's being a big flirt* Stallion: Do you know how to train a alien to play dead? Abbyigal: Give it Hot Dogs, maaan. Uncle Stallion laughs. Stallion: What's a hot lady like you doing here in a place that catches fire annually each year? Abbyigal: *Eyelashes are dark and vicious* I'm on importaant business *Purrs* Uncle Stallion saw Trucky pokes his head out the window, act out a death scene, then points at Abbyigal. Abbyigal: You are looking pale, do you have a flu? *Acts worried* Stallion:...Hell no. Abbyigal: OOh you got some flare, would you like helping me out getting cash from old clients of mine? Uncle Stallion then relealizes she's into business that he should not be interfering. Stallion: Truucckky, attack this--*Uses choice words* The pharoah purple and dark gray alien-cat leaps from the vehicle. It's head shaped similar to Snare-oh and a mummy-wrapped-like tail becomes spikey at the inbetween area. Trucky reveals it's fangs and eyes that are so engerized could create a electric problem on watches. The animal chases after Abigal, who screams pretty loud, a good distance. Trucky stops and watches her scream blood-mary, figureitvely. Stallion: Good trucky! *Hands Trucky a treat* People look to see what she is screaming over, however, Uncle Stallion stands in Trucky's way since the animal is pretty much the size of a regulure cat being a little smaller at best. Trucky: Meeoowwwwww *Purrs**Feeds on treat* End Scene __________________________________________ '''Inside Wal-mart... Fourteen minutes later... Casssie's Omnidewtrix reactivates.The shape of a flying scorpion is the first thing that pops up on the light blue screen. Cassie turns the Omnidewtrix lid to another direction apparently not finding the alien to be useful in this situation. Receptionist:...Whatever you got in there is highly classified. *Slides the Ipod forward* Anna: *Stands right up* HHighly classified? *Takes her Ipod* So you didn't find out what's wron-- Receptionist Kiddie, we don't deal with government-alien related devices. *Irritated* So buzz off before I call national security about it! Anna: *Gets ticked* Cassie: *Goes to another customer* You should go to another store, this Digital recovery center is nothing but a load of crap! Customers: *Gasp**They leave the department* Cassie and Anna leave. Cassie: and that's how you get a man like him out of stardom! Anna: *Laughs* Suddenly the cieling above them gives way, then Santanio swoops down bearing a wide wingspan. He is taller than most of the humans in the building as prooven by towering over Cassie and Anna who were clinging to each other, looking really scared. Santanio: Give me back the code! Anna: *Shaky**Realizes the code in her Ipod is what Santanio wants* *Cassie and She let go of each other* Uh...Uh...There's a problem with your demand, I can't get it out. Santanio: *Takes out an electrical whip* Then I will make you and your Ipod give me-- A bright blue flash nearly blinds Santanio Woat: AWHOOOO! *Cracks claws* Not on my watch! *Claws glow yellow**Claws look hard as stone* Woat strikes Santanio under his jaw flipping him over. Santanio: OW! *Lands on the floor**Rubs under his jaw* AHHH A PETRODACTLE! [Woat: *Shakes head**Memory of seeing codes click in her brain**Picks up the electricla whip* Catch this! *Throws it away from Santanio* Santanio:*SneersI**Stands up* You will not stop me, Omnidewtrix wielder! *Squacks* Woat: *Sunglasses lower* I know what code is for and my answer is, *Claws sharpen* *Claws become enlarged* STONE-BLADE! *Strikes Santanio repeatedly* *Gets a big trashcan and puts hijm into it**Kicks the trash can away* Anna: Genius! The Trash can hits a hard station where people used to be getting grocies bought. Now Trashcan spinned around and around in circles about 1 minutes and thirty seconds, exactly. Santanio crawls out of the trash can being pretty dizzy. Santanio: Give...me...that...IPOD! Woat: *See's people are taking their carts with them to the exit including the security people are running out too*Girl, get out of here,I'll get this squaking parrot so wibbly wobbly he won't fly! Anna runs to the exit. Santanio: Boy, you do want to die, wielder! *Feet are wibbly wobbly* Woat: Doesn't it come with the Watch? *Narrows eyes* Santanio charge sat her with sharp blades coming out form his arms. Woat: Oil Spill time!*Presses her watch* Oil-Spill slinks down on the floor spreading a mass of oily substance around Santanio who lays on the floor. Santanio: You will not stop me! *Powers on his jetpack**Get's sticky**Tries flying off from the floor**Slams back down* OMNIDEWTRIX WIELLLDDEEER! *Growls* OilSpill: *Waves at him* Bye bye! *ZIps after Anna* Santanio's body boils fury, his eyes glow a very bright explosive red. /End scene ___________________________________________________________________ Scene fade in... Outside... Uncle Stallion saw a herd of people runnning out from Wal-Mart, he knew Cassie and Anna had something to do with it just by the looks on the people's faces. There was an alien opponnet who had enered the building. A bright red flash went off from a far distance while he saw Anna running holding her Ipod. Stallion: What did you do now? *Curious* Anna: I didn't ...do... anything.... *Pants* Santanio ....wants the code! *Zips to the Sami-truck* Trucky follows her, and Cassie finally gets to the side of the Sami-Truck,. Stallion:...Cassie, what exactly happened back there? [Cassie): *Pants*...He burst through...the cieling...He wants a..code for something my brain has....justt realized what it is...*Holds up index finger**Other hand is on her knee**Catching her breath* In Anna's Ipod! Baboooooooooooooooom The side of Walmart explodes with the wall missing. Santanio comes out. Stallion: Does he destroy every mall he comes in contact with? *He turns around* Speed chase, everyone in! Cassie, Anna, and Trucky get into the trailer part that has a window right at the driver's area wall so they can see what is happening. Uncle Stallion gets into the Sami-Truck. Cassie: Oh oh oh, what kind of Speed-chase are we doing? *Eager to know* Stallion: You know, Nascar style! Anna: You guys are...crazy for speed. Uncle Stallion drives The Sami-Truck out of the parking lot pretty fast. and Anna: *Sent flying to the other side* Cassie: Weee! *Flails her arms* That is fun! Anna: Motion sickness! *Covers her mouth**Feel sick* Trucky is sitting perfectly on the table. Stallion: Hold on! Uncle Stallion drives through a pig ranch. There's a hole in the trailer allowing the girls to smell it. Cassie: EW E EW EW EW, UNCLEE! Stallion: *See's a car wash* Car Wash! *Swerves the vehicle left and goes straight on ahead at a car wash* Santanio goes right through the pig farm getting himself stinky. Santanio: Ah, piglets! *Frowns**Squaks**Follows the Sami-Truck into a car wash* Both come out completely clean. Santanio: That..is gross! *Spits out some soap**Tries finding a place where he can rip a hole into the trailer* Inside the Sami-Truck, they were planning how to ditch him. Cassie: Is there any place in Colorado we can surely ditch him through? Stallion: Through the forest and then into the street, easy. Anna: That might work! Stallion: Oooh better work. *Puts foot to the pedal** Outside the Sami-Truck, Santanio holds his electrical whip in one hand as he flew right above the vehicle going through a fence and some field. Santanio: I'm so dead if they get away! *Squacks* *Strikes the top using the electrical whip* The Electricity bounces off the top and strike Santanio. Santanio: AHHHHHHHHHH! *Gets fried* Electrical proof--*Looks up* Oh sh--*Gets hit by a sign and makes the indent of his face on it* Santanio shakes his head as he flew to the left side. He looks back up. Santanio: NOT A FOREST! *Shields himself as he is tumbled through the forest getting sticks and some animals on him**He continue following the vehicle as it makes a big path breaking some tree's to the ground floor and destroyed nearly a campsite* Campers: Look! A Petrodactu;e! *Takes a picture of Santanio* 3: Cool! *Fascinated* 5: The government is on the conspiracy the conspiracy! *Runs around in circles* Santanio shakes off the dirt and leaves once out of the forest. [Santanio: Horrible, you are a villian guide who has an entire planet wanting you dead and you can't get a single simple IPOD! What a nusense! *Passes buses,vans,long black vehicles,motorcycles,some SamI-Trucks, and Flys after the fast speeding Sami-Truck* The Sami-Truck comes out an alley once Santanio is no longer there. Stallion: That Alien is one idiot. *Laughs* Anna gets out the Sami-Truck, she pukes into the nearest Trash can. Santanio appears from the top of a building. Santanio: So not an Idiot. *Uses his electric whip to grab the Ipod sticking out from Anna's pocket**Gets it**Squacks* Anna: Hey! *Wipes her mouth* No fair! Santanio: *Laughs* Now, I have something to finish, dear idioits! *Squaks**Flys away* End Scene... _________________________________________________________________ Final scene of episode... ' ' The screen is back on and this time Tailiz looks really impatiant, his flaring sarrounds look extremely hotter than ever, Showing he does not have time for excuses. The shoulder rest of his chair is twisted and clawed so much nobody would have though it used to be a main headquarters captians seat. Tailiz: Do you have the code? *Anxious**Eyes are like fresh technological half merged into lava looking a mixture between green and red* Santanio: Here it is...*Plugs in the Ipod to the computer* ' WE ARE NEVER EVER,' GETTING BACK TOGETHER, YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS, MY FRIENDS TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS, SO WE ARE, NEVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER! ' ' ' 'Santanio: No, no, no *Presses a different button* Dance we like are 21, The party never stops, wooh-oooee, dance like we are 21 and we don't stop ' 'Tailiz:... Santanio! Here I stand, Helpless and left for dead. Close your eyes, So many days gone by. Easy to find what's wrong, Harder to find what's right. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through All your empty lies. I won't stay long, In this world so wrong. Chorus Say goodbye, As we dance with The devil tonight. Don't you dare look at Him in the eye, As we dance with The devil tonight. Trembling, Crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold, dead eyes, Stealing the life of mine-- Santanio:...That's my favorite song *Presses some more buttons* Here it is! Tailiz does not seem very forgiving, even when the complex coding has been transmisioned to him. Tailiz: Next time you do this, there won't be a next time. *Turns towards a minion* End The TTransmission Santanio: *See's a big figure in the room with Tailiz**Gulps**He recognizees this figure better than anyone on Earth may**He's scared seeing the figure carry a sharp-axe-like weapon in theor hand* The screen becomes black. Santanio trembles. He sighs, relieved as he is still shaky. Santanio: I do not want to lose my head over this. End Episode, finally Major Events -A code gets into Anna's Ipod -Uncle Stallion teaches Trucky tricks -The Co and Santanio have a speed chase. -Santanio see's somebody that scares him. Magic '''Spelinadia= '''I summon lee power to strike his head! Aliens Corefreeze (1x) Seagrade (1x) Woat (1x) OilSpill (1x) Characters Uncle Stallion Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Trucky Trivia -The title was inspired by the title of a disney movie the writer has not watched at all. -Uncle Stallion is apparently worried over Trucky getting sick over dog treats with Gluten in them and just uses the treats as coaching objects. -Anna has a ipod. -Tailiz unknowningly does a infamous quote, just with a different name at the beginning. -Anna's referencing to things that have not been made yet; Her relative Aunt Sally is a Psychic and apparently doesn't get a long with Anna. -Anna has motion sickness. -Uncle Stallion and Cassie have a thing for speed,asides to the bluffing thing that goes in the family. -Santanio's past is dark, indicated by his statement when chasing the Sami-Truck. -Santanio is scared for his life when seeing a figure with a sharp-ax-like weapon in the room with Tailiz. -This has a very long list of trivia. Category:Cassie 12: Omniverse Episode Category:Speedywoman Category:Episodes